


Back Massage

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Gotta make sure every ball is shiny.





	Back Massage

**Author's Note:**

> They’re 18 so yeah. And apparently 1% of Japan’s population is circumsied so fun times with foreskin. Tell me what you think in the comments!

“Hey, Daisuke since I helped clean up the soccer field today you should at the very least massage my back.” Kou looks at him before handing him a new oily lotion, “ It apparently has one of the most fast acting formulas that’s sold around here.” Kou flops down on the mustard yellow couch of Daisuke's empty house. The boy’s parents were out doing some shopping leaving the two now varsity boys in their third year on their own.

“ Did Yosuke suggest this to you or?” Daisuke looks at the bottle and starts to read the uses. At the bottom of the cream colored bottle’s black uses text it reads ‘can be used as lube’.

“ No, it was the new worker. You know that dude who won the school drag contest a year ago.” Kou replies while he takes off his white t-shirt to reveal his defined back. The t-shirt truly did him a disservice since it hid every little line that his toned body has.  
Daisuke bites back a gasp as he squeezes the white runny liquid into his hands and starts to rub his back. “ You’re really tense.” He comments through clenched teeth as his hands start to rub large circles into Kou’s shoulder blades slowly and carefully as if he is trying to map out each of Kou’s muscles. Daisuke bites his lip as he presses into one taut shoulder making Kou let out a gasp of relief. “ How did you get this tense?”

“ It’s from polishing all those balls man. You gotta make sure basketballs are nice and polished.” Kou lets out a moan of relief as the back cream relaxes his achy muscles making them feel like a newborn baby. “ I know you get back pain too, but I’m telling you! Polishing balls is a fucking backbreaker sometimes! Especially when that one part just will not shine and you have to bend over for hours just to get it to sparkle.”  
Daisuke’s eyes widen before narrowing deviously. “ Well then, let me polish some balls and I’ll know what you’re talking about.” He quickly wipes off the cream on his tracksuit, staining it, but he doesn’t care at the moment. His hands rest on the rim of Kou’s black pants.

“Wh-oh..” Kou’s voice softens as he realizes what Daisuke means. “ If you want to you can.” He whispers out as he starts to feel heat pool to his crotch just by the thought of Daisuke touching his quickly hardening member. He shifts a bit in order to give more easier reach for Daisuke.  
Daisuke smirks and pulls down his pants and boxers in one pull, then lays his head on Kou’s shoulder to get a close look at the boy’s member. Kou has a bush of hair on the bottom of his stomach that trails down in a straight groomed line before ending to reveal his thickening, throbbing cock, and heavily swollen balls. Daisuke nuzzles Kou’s neck before kissing it softly, then sucking on it just enough to cause a hickey.  
Daisuke applies a little of the cream on his hands and rubs them together before he starts to work on Kou’s half-hard dick. Daisuke’s finger traces the rim of the other’s foreskin before lightly pinching it and gently pulling it back. An air-thin moan rumbles through Kou’s throat, causing Daisuke to kiss once more. He slides his fingers into the skin and feels around the smooth inside before he starts to slide it back painstakingly.

Once the foreskin is pulled back enough to Daisuke’s liking he starts to slide the wet foreskin up and down Kou’s shaft smoothly. His other hand starts to fondle the other’s balls, gently massaging them and making them slick and shiny with the oily cream. The foreskin slowly becomes tauter and stops sliding over the head as Kou throws his head back and moans. A few clear precum spurts out of his penis.

“ Oh fuck!” He breathes out as his muscles start to slowly tense in pleasure as Daisuke continues to massage each ball painstakingly until the living room light causes them to shine brightly. He then gently moves them away from his body before he starts to play with the cock’s head. His fingers make small circles around the base of the head before slowly twirling their way up to the top. The fingers stop at the zenith and start making lines back down the head and down the shaft in neat small lines.

“ Are those shiny enough for you? Or do you do a better shine job with your balls?” Daisuke whispers lightly and smiles as Kou nods to show that his balls are being fondled perfectly. Kou sucks in his breath as Daisuke starts gently squeeze each ball.

“ Fuck… fuck… fuck.” Kou hastily breathes out as his hands grip the couch and his body moves back into Daisuke’s. “ I….Oh fuck…. am…. oh, shit…. so close…. holy fuck…. right… now.” He moans out slowly only to feel a low hum of approval as Daisuke brings the balls closer to his body to make him cum faster.  
Kou’s body releases, muscles melting into euphoria, its tension as he cums onto the couch. He finally lets go of the fabric of the couch before falling completely into Daisuke who smiles and repositions him into a position that he can look at the other.

“ I think I know what you mean by the back-breaking work of the art of ball shining. I think I may need a massage now.” He playfully mummers as he wipes off the excess lotion and some cum that came on his hands onto the couch.  
“

I’ll give you one after we clean up and cuddle some okay?” Kou breaths out as he reaches up and runs a hand through Daisuke’s brown hair, smiling.

“ Alright.”


End file.
